


stargazing

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Stargazing, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan loves the stars.





	stargazing

It's no secret that Logan loves astronomy. He's constantly pestering Thomas to take astronomy classes, and he has a whole shelf in his room dedicated to books about space. He turns his nose up at astrology, but Virgil has caught him peering into zodiac books more than once, even if Logan claims otherwise, his face flustered and tie ever-so-slightly askew.

Virgil looks into the mirror, applying the last finishing touches with shaking hands. It's his surprise for Logan, for their date tonight. They haven't had one in a while. Thomas has been busy and his stress means Virgil's been working overtime. He still always ends up stumbling into Logan's bedroom at all hours of the night, able to fall asleep instantly when his head hits Logan's pillow. It always smells like him, and it makes his heart flip over.

He swallows, setting down the makeup brush. Anxious thoughts cloud his brain, a tropical storm swirling into a hurricane. What if Logan thinks it's stupid? Or silly? What if he messed up? He'd copied everything from star charts but he could have gotten them wrong.

A knock on the door loosens the downward spiral and Virgil calls out, "Come in!" before he can stop himself.

"Are you ready for our date?" Logan asks his back. Virgil nods, biting his bottom lip as he wraps his arms around himself. He's still wearing his signature hoodie, but the softness of the fabric does little to comfort him.

"Are you all right?" Logan asks in concern, moving closer. "What is wrong, Virgil?"

"Nothing," he says shakily. "I'm just-" He blows out a breath. "I'm really nervous and uh, please don't laugh."

"What is it?" Logan asks. Virgil whirls in response, his eyes tightly shut. After spending so long staring in the mirror, he knows exactly what Logan is seeing.

Constellations spiral across his face, carefully outlined in gold and glitter. Half of his face glows with dark blues and purples, stars meandering across them in stunning display, sparkling under the lights. It took him two hours of painstaking detail work, trying to make sure that every star is placed _just so_ , making up all of Logan's favorite constellations and more.

Logan gasps.

"It's _beautiful,_ " Logan says fervently. Virgil opens his eyes to find his boyfriend has stepped closer, gaze tracing each constellation with graceful intensity. "I love it, Virgil. It looks _gorgeous_."

"Yeah?" Virgil asks, breathless. Logan leans closer, until his lips are nearly touching Virgil's.

"Yes," he murmurs. "Although I fear that my idea of a date has become eclipsed."

"Was that a pun?" Virgil asks, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I will never intentionally make a pun and you know it," Logan says, fondly exasperated. "As I was saying..."

"Yes?" Virgil asks, slipping his hands around Logan's waist. This close, he could see green flecks in Logan's eyes and the lightest spray of freckles across his nose and both cheeks.

"I intended to take you star gazing," Logan continues. "The roof is available, and the stars are beautiful. However-" He pauses, and his eyes fill with more emotion than Virgil's ever seen.

"I have no need to look up," Logan says. "Not when all I have to do is look at _you_." Virgil's face heats up.

"Let's do it anyway," he says. "Two for one special. It's not like I got _every_ constellation."

"You misunderstand me," Logan murmurs. Virgil looks up in surprise, as Logan's hand cupped his neck, fingers carding through the soft mop of his hair.

"I meant looking into your eyes," Logan clarifies, and presses a delicate kiss to Virgil's mouth.

As Logan leads him out of his room, Virgil wonders how he could have ever doubted Logan's reaction.


End file.
